Thunder and Lightning
by Captain Kork
Summary: Ginny Weasley hates playing a match against Puddlemere United, for more reasons than one.


**For starters, people wondering where my Anomalies update is- it's coming, I'm like halfway through writing the next chapter. Everyone else, hello. This is a little Quidditch story which I'm thinking might become a series of one-shots or something but I haven't really decided yet. Also, for those who don't know, Puddlemere United and the Holyhead Harpies are pretty serious rivals. This is canon through DH but I think it's more fun to ignore the Nineteen Years Later- it's kind of boring imo. **

**Warnings: None really except for a few innuendos.**

**Disclaimer: I don't think I'm JK Rowling, do you?**

* * *

There were very few things that Ginny Weasley loved more than flying, like cocoa on cold mornings or Harry's laugh, but it was definitely one of the best feelings in the world. The wind blowing through her hair, the sharp turns, and the way her stomach drops when she goes into a dive. But the best thing about it is the adrenaline she gets during a game.

"And here we have Ginny Weasley, star player of the Holyhead Harpies and at only 22 she is the youngest first string player on the team! And man is she gor-geous. Of course, I've known her since she was just a freckly midget- not that much has changed- so this development came as a real shock." Ginny flew past the commentator's box to flick off Lee Jordan, the most notorious commentator in the English League. According to the gossip rags, he is first in line to officially commentate for the 2006 World Cup. Ginny knew that they weren't really considering him at all but one of the smaller Quidditch radio stations had signed him on to commentate live from the matches. Why anyone would want to sign him onto to anything was anyone's guest but Ginny was sure they were going to regret it.

"Everyone will be paying special attention tonight as rumors of who is being signed onto England's team for World Cup runs rampant. Here comes one of the other World Cup hopefuls of Puddlemere United!" Lee called out his voice rising gleefully. Ginny felt a sudden gust of wind fly past her, causing her hair to whip onto her face. Pulling her broom into a sharp turn, she shot after the other player.

"On your left!"

"Harry 'the Lightning' Potter!"

"You're asking for it, Potter!" Ginny called out as she neared the man. She knew that he was slowing down for her, teasing her, but she was determined to at least yank his broom before the official game started. They couldn't penalize her if the clock hadn't started, right?

"Potter, once a specky git and now a famed war hero is one of the fastest fliers in the League! His name has been coined in part for the lightning scar on his forehead but also for some of the fastest catches ever recorded in professional games. His speed catches started all the way back when he was the seeker for Gryffindor while in school where he caught the Snitch in under five minutes- pretty impressive for a speck, right? He has yet to break the record of a past Puddlemere United seeker of 3 and a half seconds but some people think it is very likely, his nearest catch being at 6 seconds. "

Ginny ignored Lee's comments with a practiced ease, she was used to listening to him heckle the players and teams from the background. Instead, she focused on cutting through the various players, some Harpies like her and others the enemy, flying around for warm ups and catching up to Harry. As was typical, he wasn't going full speed; instead he was taunting Laney, the Harpy's reserve seeker by allowing her to get close enough to where they were almost neck and neck before making a sudden turn that left Laney flying off course just to try and imitate the turn. At this rate she would crash into a goal post before the game even started.

The chaser leaned forward on her broom, urging it forward. She could hear shouts in the stands as her fans recognized what she was doing. Unfortunately for her, Harry heard them as well and was able to roll out of the way just as Ginny was about to slam into him. The crowd 'ooh'ed as she whipped around to face the disheveled seeker.

"And there we see Weasley living up to her own nickname, 'Thunder'! Though I hear from various sources that Battering Ram may be a better moniker, the nickname was coined after a rather rough game with the Tutshill Tornadoes and their rather questionable tactics. She held onto her broom under the barrage of attacks and even charged right back, knocking Allister Rainer off his broom and off the field for the rest of the season!"

"The game hasn't even started, Weasley, and you're already trying to knock me off my broom! Always knew Harpies played dirty!" Harry yelled at her with a smirk on his face while Ginny flipped her long hair back over her shoulder. She could hear a warning yell from her captain as well but ignored it.

"I thought you liked it when I played dirty, Potter!" The redhead grinned back as a ref flew up to talk to Harry. Lee was commenting in the background about being able to call fouls before the game started but she ignored them. With a wave of his hand, the ref left Harry alone but shot Ginny a warning look. She knew that he would be the first to call her out if she stepped out of line but it was so worth it.

"Stay out of my way during the match, Weasley!" Harry called as he drifted past her, "Well, that is, if you think you can keep up." With that he was gone and Ginny was left with messy hair and a challenge. Just as she was about to take off after him again the whistle sounded signaling the start of the game. She settled for flicking him off again though he wasn't looking and promising to get him when they went home that night. He was crazy if he thought she was going to let that comment stand.

* * *

**As always, a review would be lovely! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
